Lejos de mi alcance
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Situado en el último semestre de UA. La mayoría de las cosas parecían ir bien, pero... existía algo que no tenía nombre ni sentido. Y es que, desde su primera batalla, ella es sonrisas, carisma, confianza y una bola de demolición rosa. También descubrió que es fuerza, determinación y perseverancia. Y no puede elegir solo una faceta. ShinsoxUraraka. Inspirado en la canción homónima.


El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Lyov mencionó que "Lejos de mi alcance" de alguna manera le recordaba al ShinRaka y luego de escucharla se reprodujo un fanfic en mi cabeza y tuve que escribirlo.

_Es la cosa más rosa que me verán escribir nunca._

**Situado en el último semestre de la UA. ShinsoxUraraka. Inspirado en la canción homónima.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Lejos de mi alcance**

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde que fue transferido al curso de héroes, más específicamente a la clase A.

La sonrisa de Kirishima y Kaminari sirvieron para acoplarse más fácilmente a la dinámica grupal. Todavía no comprendía del todo cómo terminó en el denominado "BakuSquad" y a este punto, ya no le interesa.

Aunque admite que costó acostumbrarse a las disputas infantiles y los dormitorios, convivir con chicos y chicas en armonía resultaba más complejo de lo que esperó, sin embargo, sentirse aceptado fue una cálida bienvenida.

La mayoría de las cosas parecían ir bien, pero... existía algo que no tenía nombre ni sentido.

Y es que, desde su primera batalla real, ella es _sonrisas, carisma, confianza y una bola de demolición rosa _que no teme derribar los obstáculos. Así como descubrió que es una luz brillante que ilumina el día más austero, también _es fuerza, determinación y perseverancia._

Comprende porque muchos gravitan a su alrededor, divirtiéndose de su humor ligero y sonrisas fáciles, también porque los ojos de Midoriya brillan singularmente cuando ella aparece.

Entiende porque Bakugo la arrastra al gimnasio para entrenar cada vez que puede; verla llena de tierra, raspones y cargando con la mirada de _"¿Es todo lo que tienes? Porque no ha dolido en absoluto"_ hace que diferentes sensaciones se despierten en él.

Y no puede elegir alguna faceta, porque ella es más que la sumatoria de todos esos rasgos; _es vida, armonía, vitalidad, amor_.

Se detiene de golpe ante el último pensamiento.

Contiene el aliento un segundo antes de dejarlo escapar en un suspiro.

No alcanza a detectar cuando inició; sólo recuerda un borrón en el tiempo donde ella lo derribó y sometió antes de que él se diera cuenta de que sucedía; o el momento en que le brindó una sonrisa brillante junto a un cumplido por su mejorada habilidad con los vendajes.

No lo sabe y tampoco está seguro de querer averiguarlo.

Decide mantener apagado el obsequio de sus padres; la esfera giratoria parece observarlo, como si juzgara la infantil decisión.

Ya no quiere ver más estrellas por las noches; le recuerdan al cielo, la galaxia, _la gravedad que ha desestabilizado su centro_, e irremediablemente, _a ella_.

Ha soñado que la acompaña a descubrir los secretos del universo, a dibujar constelaciones y jugar con los planetas, todo envuelto en la nebulosa de un enamoramiento adolescente.

Y él se despierta bañado en sudor y _nervioso_, porque sabe que no debería sentir eso por ella, pero ahí persiste el anhelo de _verla_, _tocarla y sentirse a su lado, flotando en el espacio._

E insiste en reprimir los sentimientos enviándolos al fondo de su mente, a ese lugar remoto donde la luz se extingue y _cree_ tener control sobre sus traicioneros sentimientos.

Intenta. Una y otra vez. Ser igual, mantener los pensamientos sobre los remolinos rosados en sus mejillas o el desastre caoba o las suaves almohadillas en sus dedos que tanto le recuerdan a los mininos y... otra vez ha divagado.

Se esfuerza por volver a pasar desapercibido. Y ella lo sigue notando y sonriendo y sabe que no hay poder humano que lo saque del hechizo en el que ha caído.

Procura apagar la mirada y amurallar las emociones cuando gravita inconsciente a su alrededor.

Es discreto.

O eso piensa.

Varios pares de ojos, algunos curiosos, otros risueños y pocos interesados, han notado que está enamorado.

Y cuando Kaminari menciona que el amor _flota _en el aire, casi se atraganta y escupe el cereal de estrellas.

El rubio sonríe divertido, seguido de Kirishima y Hanta, que intercambian una mirada cómplice ante el evidente sonrojo de la manipuladora de la gravedad. Y saben que necesitan _intervenir_.

Así que Kaminari se acerca y murmura en el oído de su novia una petición, dejando entrever buenas intenciones. Ella resopla, pero asiente de mala gana, arrastrando a su amiga lejos de ahí.

Y todos notan que la mirada de Hitoshi se centra en ella, perdiendo el brillo conforme sale de su campo de visión. Y lo saben, pero siguen callando porque expresar sentimientos de otros sin su autorización no es correcto, y menos cuando el emisor padece visión de túnel que le impide ver la realidad.

Es el turno de Kirishima de arrastrar a Shinso a una tarde de chicos para disfrutar del breve descanso antes de los exámenes, pronto Bakugo llegaría soltando imperios sobre estudiar en lugar de holgazanear y se verían envueltos en un mar de libros, sesiones de estudios y focos académicos. Antes de todo eso, querían sacar la expresión adormilada del rostro de su amigo y verlo llana e irremediablemente feliz.

La estruendosa voz de Bakugo fue más previsora que la planeación de su squad. Entre resoplidos y murmullos, un plan fue puesto en marcha.

Fue cerca de mitad de semana cuando la _gravedad _se vio alterada. Escucha el nombre de ella envuelto en susurros y conversaciones dispersas, tarda un par de segundos en darse cuenta que en realidad, _nadie está hablando_. Ya se ha cuestionado la cordura por escuchar su voz en los pasillos cuando sabe que está entrenando o verla en el gimnasio cuando sabe que estudia en los dormitorios.

_No se ha vuelto loco_, insiste. Y calla. No quiere escuchar las bromas de Denki ni los consejos de Hanta sobre el tema, guarda silencio ante las preguntas mal intencionadas que sueltan frente a ella.

Traga las mariposas que buscan escapar por su garganta cuando ve las incandescentes sonrisas que le regala a Midoriya, porque sabe que _hay algo ahí _desde que se conocieron. Y se ve incapaz de interrumpir un momento íntimo por emociones unilaterales, así que baja los ojos y anda con desánimo, sin darse cuenta que borró la alegría en la expresión de su amiga, que ahora lo observa con preocupación.

El viernes es el día en que contempla como todo se escapa de sus manos sin intentar detenerlo.

Escuchó de Mina, que tiene una cita. Y lamentablemente lo comprueba cuando la ve salir con un precioso vestido, las mejillas ruborizadas, el caoba ardiente y una luz propia que, aun sin usar su quirk, lo _mantiene flotando._

Deja escapar un suspiro con las astillas del corazón roto que se detiene cuando ella sonríe _y se aviva a su alrededor_.

La ve perderse en el elevador. No está seguro de lo que sucedió, la bruma lo atrapó y uno minuto después fue empujado fuera del elevador usando un traje prestado (cortesía de Kirishima) con una dirección anotada en un trozo de servilleta y dinero en los bolsillos.

La sala común está vacía, siente sus manos sudar y un insano temblor recorrer su cuerpo, piensa en huir cuando dos puertas se abren y ella aparece.

_Es un ángel, una estrella o cualquier criatura mítica de la cual él no es digno de admirar_ hasta que sonríe y el aire se corta y _vuelve a flotar en el espacio sideral._

Siente algo vibrar, desvía sus ojos un par de segundos admirando con genuino asombro el mensaje recibido; fuerte y claro.

Durante tanto tiempo la vio fuera de su alcance, que las carentes expectativas de romance aumentan al momento en que la distancia se acorta entre ellos.

La veía, _creía, _tan distante cuando en realidad estaba a un latido de distancia.

Y se vio capaz de devolver la preciosa mueca que le regala cada día y que ahora parece tan única a sus mundanos ojos.

Vaya, quien diría que era más que correspondido, volviendo realidad lo imposible...

_(A sus ojos, porque toda la clase A, B, Aizawa, Mic -incluso ella- ya sabían la obviedad de los sentimientos mal ocultados)._

.

* * *

.

Este fic tiene mucho significado; Es un regalo de mi, para mi. Osea, hoy es mi cumpleaños así que decidí subir esta pequeña historia hoy. El ShinRaka se ha estado ganando mi corazón a pedazos y siento mucho amor por ellos que quise compartirlo en un día tan especial.

Como ya he mencionado, la idea de la canción es de Lyov, y me resultó irresistible escribirlo. Lo hice en tiempo récord y disfrute demasiado el resultado. Es una pareja interesante por la cual siento mucho, mucho amor.


End file.
